Why Not Stay?
by aradian nights
Summary: At thirteen, Terra finds that getting attached to the maybe-new apprentice Aqua is inevitable when your only company is Eraqus. Who isn't exactly mister fun. The only thing is, eleven year old Aqua is leaning towards the choice of going home.


**Why Not Stay?: Oneshot :Othertitlesinclude: I'll give you a cookie if you stay. Act II. Part 79. Thank you.**

Terra stared blankly at Eraqus, his face saying what his mouth didn't dare. _This is way too awkward._

The Master simply continued with his meal, ignoring his apprentice.

He felt the girl's eyes on his face, and his gaze flickered to her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked down at her soup, and fiddled with her spoon.

He didn't think he could take much more of this. He shot the Master a pleading look, hoping, begging for him to say something.

The Master looked at him, and rolled his eyes. _Fine._

He turned to face the girl, and smiled. "Do you like it here, Aqua?"

The girl jumped, and she looked up. She nodded slowly. "Oh, yes." She said with a small smile. "It's really different from what I'm used to, though."

"I'm sure." Master said thoughtfully. "I can remember my first time away from my homeworld. You will grow used to this world, though." He smiled. "And maybe in time you can think of it as a second home?"

She looked down, and nodded. Terra blinked. Was she homesick already?

Sure, Terra missed his family, but he _liked_ training. It gave him purpose. Because what would he do on his homeworld? Go to school, grow up, get a job, find a wife, start a family, watch his kids go to school, and inevitably follow the same process.

No. He wanted something more than that. And Master Eraqus gave that to him.

But how did it feel for someone else? Terra stared at the girl blankly. She had parents, that he saw. And she probably missed them. But how did it feel to not want dearly to break the endless circle? What if Aqua hadn't wanted this?

Of course she wanted this, he reasoned. She had said yes. For now.

So why was she _sulking_?

Was she even doing that? He couldn't tell. He looked at Eraqus, who had turned his gaze over to his older apprentice. _I tried._

Terra was going to have to break out the random guns. He sighed, submitting.

He leaned forward, and tapped the girl's shoulder. She looked up, surprised at the contact.

Terra leaned back, and remained expressionless. "Do you play any sports?"

She blinked, and Terra saw Eraqus's eyebrows raise quite high. He watched her smile a little, and nod. "I used to play soccer."

Terra grinned at the thought of the tiny girl kicking around a ball. He could actually see her doing this, too. "Really?" He said, smirking. "How good were you?"

"Good." She said slowly, almost cautiously. It was as if she knew where he was going with this!

He turned to his Master. "Master Eraqus, can me and Aqua go play soccer outside?"

The Master stared at him, looking surprised by his request. "Yes, I suppose, if Aqua's finished with her dinner." This was basically Eraqus-speak for 'make sure she wants to, Terra, or else'.

Terra turned to face the younger girl. "You done?"

She stared at him, her mouth parting in a slight gape, before she nodded. "Good." He said, grabbing her arm, and gently pulling her to her feat. Or at least he thought it was gentle. He wasn't used to being around girls.

He lead her through the castle, stopping in front of his room. Aqua stood, silently, staring at him. She bit her lip, and watched him enter his room. She cautiously stood in the entryway, watching him rummage through his things.

His room seemed to have a lot of wood in it. Wooden bed post, wooden furniture, wooden floor. His walls were not wood, however. They were an ochre red.

She leaned against the doorframe, and watched him quietly. He paused, and turned to look at her. "You don't have to stand there, you know." He said.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered, turned around to walk away.

"Hey!" He shouted, standing. "No! I meant you could come in!"

She turned, and looked at him. Her long blue hair shifted as she tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah." Terra said, waving. "I tend to lose things, so finding my soccer ball might be tricky."

She smiled slightly, and entered the room with a hint of caution in her step. Terra sat back down, and gestured for her to do the same.

She sat, a bit awkwardly at first, before she began to sift through things on the ground. It was mostly just pictures, and sports equipment. She shifted a little, making it obvious she was uncomfortable.

Terra blinked, and looked up at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, scooting closer to her. "If you really don't want to go outside, you can just say so."

"No!" Aqua gasped. She blushed, and shook her head. "I mean, no. I want to go outside. It's just…" She flushed an even darker shade of red, and looked away. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Terra asked, frowning. He scooted even closer to her, feeling genuinely concerned for the younger girl.

She took a deep breath, and she looked up at him. Her cheeks were a deep shade of crimson, and she didn't seem to want to look at him in the eye. "I've never been in a boy's room before."

He stared at her for a moment, unsure on whether he should laugh, or blush. He settled on laugh. She looked down, and sighed. He saw her blush increase.

"Oh," He said when he stopped laughing. "Jeez. I'm sorry." He grinned. "But… it's just funny. The way you acted."

She looked up at him, her blush slowly disappearing. "I didn't mean to act funny." She muttered, as she began to sift through photographs.

Terra shrugged, his shoulder brushing against hers. He blinked, looking down at her. He realized he was probably invading her personal space. He began to scoot away, when she grabbed his arm.

He glanced at her, and saw that she was holding a photograph. "Is this your family?" She asked, holding it out to him. He took it, and smiled slightly at the photo, the memory of this particular day coming back to him.

"Yeah." He said, handing it back to her. She frowned.

"Why isn't it hanging on your wall, or something?" She asked, looking at his barren walls. "You have so many pictures, but none of them are up."

Terra frowned as well, and shrugged. "I guess I just never had to time to." He said slowly.

She stared at him, and looked down. "Are you always busy here?" She whispered.

He watched her, trying to understand how her mind worked. But he couldn't. He shook his head. "Not really. I'm just always with the Master. I guess we both just get so lonely when we're alone, we end up being together more often than not." He stood, taking the picture from her. "I don't mind it. He reminds me of my dad."

She watched him, as he strode over to the wall, taking tape from his desk, and sticking it up. He tapped it, and shrugged. "If your wondering if I ever miss my family, I do." He said, turning to face her. She looked surprised, and she placed her hands on her knees, blinking up at him.

"Then why-"

"You're not _not_ going to miss your family, Aqua." Terra said, walking over to her. "But the thing is, you come to deal with it. So much, that whenever I think of home…" He bent down, and smiled at her. Her blue eyes widened, as he offered her his hand. "I can only really think of right here."

She gaped at him, looking honestly shocked. She stared at his hand, and looked back up at him. Terra hesitated, and wondered if he should pull back.

He gasped, and stiffened, feeling her tiny arms wind themselves around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. He stared at her, unsure on what to do. He had most definitely never been hugged by a girl before. He slowly moved his arms so they encircled her tiny waist, and his hands rested on his back. He relaxed, and submitted to the hug.

Truth be told, his teacher was standing outside the door, smiling to himself. Maybe he had nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

"So, are you staying?" Terra asked casually, kicking the ball to her on that Tuesday. Aqua looked up, and shrugged. "I haven't decided." She said, gently scooping the ball up with the crook of her foot, and dribbling it in the air, with her knees, shins, ankles, and heels.

"I guess you have until Friday to decide anyway." Terra said slowly, watching her handle the ball. She really was good at it.

"Yes." She agreed, kicking it to him.

He dribbled it for a few seconds, before looking up at her. "I really think you should stay." He said.

She smiled a little, and shook her head. "I think that's _my_ choice, Terra." She teased.

"Even so," he said. "I really think you should."

"Why?" She asked curiously, stealing the ball from him.

"Because the Master already chose you to inherit the Keyblade." Terra said, watching her dribble it from foot to foot.

"Is that all?" She asked, her tone still teasing.

"No," He said. "I'm actually in love with you, and I want to marry you some day, and have your very cute, very blue haired babies."

She stopped dribbling the ball, and looked up to stare at him. He blinked. "I'm kidding," he laughed.

She blushed, and giggled a little. "Okay, you win." She laughed, passing the ball.

"So you'll stay?" He asked hopefully.

"I never said that." She giggled.

"You implied it." He grinned.

"But I never said it." She shook her head, brushing her hair off her neck.

Terra shrugged. "Hey, do you think our babies would be cute from your side or my side?"

She snorted. "My side, definitely."

"Oh, and I so want to be hurt." He said, grinning. "But you're probably right."

"Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Aqua asked, her eyes sparkling innocently. "The woman is always right."

"I can't wait to see you tell that to Master Eraqus in training." Terra laughed.

Aqua joined in, her eyes crinkling a bit on the sides. "I'd probably get punished for saying something like that." Aqua admitted.

"Nah." Terra shook his head. "Eraqus wouldn't punish you for something like that. Unless you were being really cocky about it. Which is one of the words on the list that doesn't describe you."

"Hmm," She giggled, passing the ball to him. "And it's on the top of the list that describes you."

"Hey!" He cried defensively. "I've only been a little cocky."

"You keep thinking that." She laughed.

"I will."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They stared at each other for a moment, before the broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Aqua ended up on the ground sooner than Terra, clutching her chest for air. Terra followed not long after, feeling a swell of happiness, realizing that he had been alone with Eraqus much too long. He hadn't laughed like this since he was on his homeworld.

Their laughing ceased, and they laid in the dark green grass of the Land of Departure, gasping for breath. Though her head was next to his, their bodies were going in opposite directions.

He turned his head, letting one eye get obscured by grass, the other watching her red face grin, and gasp.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life." She gasped, her eyes still closed.

"I know." He agreed. "I can't remember the last time I laughed like that."

He could see tears in the corner of her eyes, and he grinned. She laughed until she cried. Go figure.

"Terra," Aqua gasped.

"Yeah?"

"This… Master, stuff." She said, her gasps quieting. "Are you really serious about it?"

"About becoming a Keyblade Master?" He asked, surprised. "It's my dream."

She was quiet, opening her eyes to stare at the slowly rolling clouds. Terra turned his head to watch them as well.

"How can it become my dream too?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her, surprised. "I don't know, Aqua…" He said equally quiet.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

He stared at her, trying to think of something to say to her.

"Hey, do you want to go stargazing tonight?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at him. He grinned. "I could tell you liked them the first night you were here. You were so engrossed in them you lost our game, remember?"

She nodded, staring at him. "You'd really stargaze with me?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Her eyes brightened, and her smile grew wider than Terra had ever seen.

He had a feeling he had just made her very, very happy.

* * *

Aqua had never really wandered the Land of Departure. She gasped, climbing over rocks, spinning on lanterns, and looking radiant in the glow of the stars.

She splashed through a small pond, and Terra waded through as well. "We should go out here in the summer." She giggled, splashing him a bit.

"Definitely." Terra grinned.

The waded out of the pond, climbing over more rocks, and ending in a clearing.

She plopped onto the ground, and stared at the flood of brightly shining stars. "Wow…" She breathed, collapsing onto her back.

Terra sat down next to her, and grinned. "It's like you've never seen the stars before." He chuckled.

"Not like this." She whispered. "It seems like there's more of them here."

"Maybe there is." Terra shrugged, laying down next to her. "Can't really know. Every sky's different."

"But it's still the same sky." She said quietly.

"Yep."

They laid there, minutes passing, but he never objected. Time went. He could live with it. He liked it.

"You know that every star out there is another world, right?" Terra asked.

"I used to hear stories about it, but I never believed them." She murmured. "Until I met you and the Master."

Terra was quiet, and several other minutes passed.

"Terra?" Aqua whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, looked over at her.

"I really like it here." She said.

He watched her, trying not to smirk. This was it. This was the icing on the cake. Could he do it?

Of course he could. He was freaking _Terra_.

"I really want you to stay." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she tore her gaze from the stars. "R-really?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath, and nodded as well. Terra's eyes widened this time. "Are you serious?"

She laughed, and nodded. He grinned, reaching over, and hugging her. She gasped as he pulled her to his chest. "Hey," He laughed. "We'll actually be able to play in the pond in the summer now."

Her eyes widened, and she laughed as well. "I didn't even realize I said that! I just…"

"Didn't think?" He offered. She nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

As they readied themselves to go to Aqua's world to tell her parents she was staying, Eraqus pulled Terra aside.

"I want to thank you, Terra." He said, smiling slightly.

"Huh?" Terra blinked. "Thank me? Why?"

"For convincing Aqua to stay."

Terra stared at him. "I think she would've stayed anyway." He shrugged.

The Master chuckled. "You know she wouldn't of."

Terra looked down. Eraqus gave him a pat on the head, and he turned, leaving to get something from his room.

"Ready?" Terra asked. The younger girl nodded.

"I'm kinda scared." She admitted, folding her hand over her heart. "Why?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Training's not really dangerous. I honestly think the Master goes too easy on you."

"Not training." She shook her head. "My mom and dad. I don't think they expected me to say yes."

Terra's eyes widened in understanding. "I understand…" He said. "But don't let that discourage you, okay?"

She nodded. "It won't. I made up my mind." She smiled up at him.

The Master reappeared, a series on knick knacks in his hands. He handed the first to Aqua. She stared at them blankly.

"They're shoulder guards." He said, clipping them to her arm warmers. "It'll keep your armor safe until you need it."

"Armor?" She repeated, her eyes widening. "Yes." Eraqus nodded. "It's not in there yet, so I'll have to use a barrier for my rider while we're in space."

She recalled her trip from her world to the Land of Departure, and nodded quickly.

At the next thing, he smiled. He held out a pink band, and gently wound it around her. It fit perfectly. He took something from his pocket, and handed it to her.

She turned it over, and stared.

"You are now officially my student." He said, pinning it onto her sash.

Terra wolf whistled.

Eraqus slapped the back of his head.

* * *

Aqua took a deep breath, letting go of Terra's back. The rider was terrifying, but in an exhilarating way. She slid off, and glanced at her house. The door opened almost immediately after she touched the ground.

Her parents rushed out, hugging her, kissing her, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home!" Her mother gushed. Aqua laughed uneasily. "Come on, let's go inside, hunny-"

"Mom, I'm not staying."

Terra winced at her tone. She didn't have to be so harsh about it.

Aqua's mother stared at her blankly, as did her father. Aqua looked down, and stepped back, taking Terra's hand.

Eraqus cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go inside and talk again, shall we?" He asked, ushering the two adults inside. "I'll expect you two not to get into any trouble?" He asked, his voice giving a hint of warning that only his students could pick up.

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

"Good."

Aqua sighed as they entered her house, and glanced away. "I feel bad." She said.

"I did too."

She was silent for a few moment. "Terra, what if I never come back?"

"You will." Terra assured her. "After you become a Master you'll come back."

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He smirked, and nodded. She lead him through the streets, nodding to places, stating their names. "I just want to see it all one more time." She admitted as they passed her park.

"Aqua!"

The younger girl spun around, her blue hair dancing around her head as she went. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person he had called her name.

"Reid." She greeted, her eyebrows raised. It was a boy, probably around Aqua's age. Eleven, twelve. Terra stepped closer to her, her shoulder brushing his upper arm.

"You've been missing, for like, a week!" The boy gasped. "You know how much homework you have?"

Aqua pursed her lips, and Terra internally winced at the harsh words to come. Aqua wasn't very subtle in this type of situation. "I'm dropping out of school."

See?

Reid's eyes widened, and he stepped back in surprise. "W-what? Oh, ha ha! You're joking!" He laughed. "For a second I thought you were serious."

"I am." Aqua said blankly.

Reid stared at her. Then Terra. His eyes narrowed at him, and Terra felt that if he went to Aqua's school, this would be the boy he'd get into fights with every afternoon.

Terra would win, of course.

"_Why_?" The boy asked incredulously. "I mean, you're like, top of the class!"

Aqua frowned, leaning her back against Terra's chest. "I'm leaving town." She sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

"L-leaving…?" The boy was at loss for words.

Aqua nodded. "Maybe I'll be back when I'm older." Aqua offered, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Maybe?" Terra asked, smirking. "What happened to the girl who was oh so reluctant to leave?"

"She came back." Aqua smiled.

"And she didn't like it?" Terra whistled.

"No, it's not that…" She said, and she laughed. "She just found it boring compared to where she's been."

"Where _have_ you been, Aqua?" Reid asked, scowling. "And who's this guy?"

"I can't tell you." Aqua said slowly. "I'm sorry, Reid." But her eyes brightened. She tapped Terra gently on the chest. "But 'this guy' is my new best friend."

Terra's eyes widened, but he relaxed. Aqua smiled at Reid, and grabbed Terra's hand, pulling him away. "Bye, Reid!" She called.

Once they were out of earshot, Terra turned to face her. "Who was that?"

She shrugged. "He's just a boy. He's had a crush on me since we were five. I gave him my lunch, because I didn't like baloney, and he confessed his undying love for me. Very romantic. Hopefully he'll get over me now."

Terra snorted. "Yeah. _Hopefully_ when you come back in eight years he won't still be stuck on you."

She giggled, pulling him forward again. It felt good to talk to ordinary people again. It really did. And it was kind of a bummer to go back to Aqua's house to find Aqua's parents looking like their daughter had just _died_ not been given the opportunity to become the universe's peacekeeper.

"This is my other apprentice, Terra." Eraqus said, gesturing to the boy. Terra smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Is it dangerous?" Aqua's mother said finally. "Will she be safe?"

"As long as I live, I guarantee it." Eraqus said, making Terra grimace. _The Master shouldn't make vows like that. _He thought.

Aqua's parents embraced her once more, and Terra noticed a few stray tears as they made their way toward Eraqus's rider.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, and wiped away her tears quickly. "Fine." She nodded. "Fine."

He frowned, glancing at the Master, who looked impassive.

"Terra, will you go star gazing with me tonight?" Aqua asked, hopping onto the rider.

Terra laughed. "Whatever you want, Aqua."

"Can I give you a kiss?" She asked. Terra's face fell, and his eyes widened. Eraqus turned away, and Terra scowled, knowing the Master was hiding a smirk.

"You can't have both." Terra said, smirking himself. "Choose."

She blinked. "Oh, you're mean." She said, pushing him as he got on the rider. "Hey!" He shouted, falling back to the ground.

"I choose the kiss."

Terra stared at her blankly, trying to figure out if she was serious. But when she swooped down, and pecked him on the cheek, just missing his lips (probably on purpose), he knew.

Aqua was very sneaky when she wanted to be.

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL IT'S ALMOST FIVE AM! *Dies* Excuse any crappiness, I do appologize._

_... And, NO. Terra and Eraqus don't have a cool telepathic link thingie. They're just good at reading each other's expressions._

_Okay, I'm sleeping now. 4:40. Wow. Okay. Going. Bye. *Sleeps*_

_*Whispers* Anyone notice I'm more funny when half asleep?_


End file.
